Report 724
Report #724 Skillset: Skill: Entourages Org: Harbingers Status: Completed Nov 2011 Furies' Decision: We will look into implementing solution 1. Problem: Currently, entourage creatures (hunting, guardian/wiccan ents, etc.) cannot be ordered to move around the domoth realm using the standard ORDER (thing) MOVE (direction) - they respond as though they were ordered through an exit which does not exist. This blocks certain abilities or tactics from being used, notably the ability of trackers and ecologists to move their cloaked creatures into a location and bond unite. Since this is really the only way to circumvent the combination of GreatPentagram (prevent entry) and a Monolith Sigil, I think this counter needs to exist during a timed domoth trial, as it does almost everywhere else in the game world. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow creatures to be ordered to move in the domoth realm. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Restrict the use of GreaterPentagram in the domoth realm. Player Comments: ---on 10/25 @ 10:19 writes: Can you not rad people into a monolithed room? ---on 10/25 @ 19:31 writes: You can, but only a single person, which is really not a good idea. ---on 11/7 @ 21:32 writes: I don't quite understand why the limitation on entourage movement in the domoth realms is there in the first place. I would prefer Solution 1, rather than adding further restrictions. ---on 11/15 @ 13:52 writes: Agreed with Ushaara. It seems a bit arbitrary. ---on 11/15 @ 15:15 writes: I'm not sure I understand the report. Are you talking about entering veils? If so then this is asking for nonorthagonal ent entry in one particular place which seems odd to me. I'm pretty sure its intentional that they are non standard exits which means you can't have a meld that covers the whole thing for example. ---on 11/15 @ 15:26 writes: Bah I think I misread it. If you mean behind the veil than the majority of my previous comment still holds. I'm imagining they intended the exits to work in that weird way. Either way the rooms should be redesigned if anything, not special rules over certain skills (GP I think is underused compared to serpent as it is). Also do we know that unite countering greaterpentagram/mono is intended in the first place? I couldn't find anything in the AB or a report that says so. ---on 11/15 @ 23:41 writes: To clarify, you can't order your bond to move in -any- direction in the Domoth realms, not just through the special exits (which is fine). As a tracker, I can order my bond to seek and recall only. ---on 11/16 @ 15:00 writes: @Ushaara if tracking pets cannot be ordered to BOND MOVE in domoths to adjacent linked rooms that is a bug report and differs from the scope of this envoy report. ---on 11/17 @ 22:51 writes: Ixion, that's exactly the issue, and it's not a bug, this was clarified with Iosai. She says that this is as intended, and would require a report to change. Hence this report. ---on 11/17 @ 23:18 writes: And no, to clarify, not asking for the ability to enter special exits, just to enable the bond move (direction) or order (ent) move (direction). ---on 11/18 @ 18:05 writes: @Talan well that's good to know, now, thanks for sharing. I'm hoping that such info can be posted on the proper report when learned about to help avoid confusion for those who weren't around to hear it. I'd like to hear an explanation as to why domoth realms were explicitly made to differ from everywhere else regarding bond movements (i.e. can't BOND MOVE , not about entering special exits with bonds which cannot be done anywhere currently), but until then I see to issue with making domoth realms like everywhere else in allowing bond movements.